Betty Cooper
Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper is the third tritagonist in the Archie comic series, and a character in Crossover Mayhem. Her best friend (and occasional rival) is Veronica Lodge. She also has a crush on Archie Andrews. She is a member of The Archies, usually as its tambourine player (although in some recent comics, she has been seen as the group's second guitar player). Betty is portrayed as a nice, beautiful, smart, sweet, tomboyish and funny girl with blonde hair. Her eyes are typically described as blue, but are only drawn as such in later years and during close-up shots of her face; at all other times, her eyes are simply drawn with black ink. The quintessential 17-year-old girl next door, Betty's middle class upbringing is a world apart from the flashy lifestyle of her wealthy friend and rival, Veronica Lodge. Nowhere is this more evident than when she and Veronica are competing for Archie Andrews' heart, and yet they remain best friends (Veronica once told Archie that she and Betty are only rivals in unimportant matters...like boys.) In Crossover Mayhem, Betty is seen near Archie when he gets shot by Domenico Von Crane while saving his friend, Senator Kevin Keller on the 1st of July, 2014. a cutscene at the end of the game is set one year after Archie's death, as all his friends (including Betty) memorialise him. The cutscene ends with Jughead, owner of the Choklit Shop, and a friend of Archie, serving a sundae to three children who resemble Little Archie, Betty, and Veronica. Personality and Intrests Betty's hobbies include sports (including baseball), cooking, and making her own clothing. She loves fashion and driving around the block. Betty is a scuba diver wearing a red shorty wetsuit, breathing with a scuba tank she carries on her back and a regulator in her mouth, wears red flippers on her feet and a mask on her face, but she swims underwater. Betty has a talent with animals (she owns a cat, Caramel) and often operates small businesses concerning them no matter how troubling they turn out. She is very concerned with the environment and other social issues and encourages the rest of the gang to clean up after themselves. She keeps a small garden in her backyard, to which she tends occasionally. She loves children and sometimes babysits Jellybean with Jughead as well as other children in Riverdale. Occasionally, families hire Betty to keep their elderly members company. Contrary to the "dumb blonde" stereotype and despite her beauty, Betty actually has an above-average intelligence and is one of the smartest students at Riverdale High School. In one story she won an award and was sent to compete in New York and has won numerous academic awards. At one point, she gained ESP when an encyclopedia accidentally fell on her head. This ability took away all hope for the future; Archie asked her for a date, but she knew that Archie would dump her for Veronica. She lost her ESP power when a ball that Reggie kicked accidentally hit her; in her gratefulness, she gave him a thankful kiss. Trivia *She is of English, Dutch, Danish, Swedish, Swiss, Austrian, and Belgian descent. *She is likely Lutheran. Gallery IMG_0445.JPG|Archie Just before he gets shot by Von Crane. IMG_0446.JPG|Archie dead, Betty is kneeling with Veronica. IMG_0447.JPG|Archie drinking a milkshake with Veronica (left) & Betty (right). Betty_Beach.jpg|Betty on the beach. Betty_Drawing.jpg|A drawing of Betty that shows her blue aryan eyes. Betty_real_life.png|Betty in real life. Category:Characters Category:Made up Characters Category:Americans Category:Clean Aryan race Category:Cute people Category:Teenagers Category:Crossover Mayhem Category:Cooks Category:British Category:Christians Category:Netherlands Category:Danish Category:Swedish Category:Swiss Category:Austrians Category:Belgian Category:All Kinda Nationality Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:Democrats